Burning Love
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Oneshot, base off the anime "Haiyore! Nyaruko-chan". Cthuko finally captures Nyaruko, with every intent of stealing her virginity. Warning! NyarukoXCthuko Contain's sex, rape, and Yuri!


Behold! The very first "Haiyore! Nyaruko-chan" fanfic on this site! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING!

In the Yasaka household, a silver-haired girl by the name of "Nyaruko" layed silently int her bed, thinking about her past few adventure's, she had sent by the Space Defense Agency to Earth to protect Mahiro, the love of her life. While she was doing her job, she felt like he never appreciated any of it, at least not to the point of intercourse...she was bought out of her thought's when she heard a strange sound coming from her computer, "Mmm? I don't remember leaving that on?", Nyaruko said as she got up and approached the monitor, a bright red pentagon surrounded by symbols flashed on the screen.

"Weird, I don't remember getting any game's like this...", she muttered as she clicked the mouse experimentally, but as soon as she moved the mouse, she was suddenly pulled forward into the monitor, causing her to scream in shock, as she was pulled through she could feel her eyelids get heavy...and heavier...

"N-no!", she shouted, shaking her head trying to stay awake, "N-no, I-I must...stay awake...", but it was useless as sleep overtook her...

* * *

When Nyaruko reawakened, she found she was chained up and naked on a familiar bed, and a ball-gag was stuffed in her mouth. Her arms and ankles were chained to the metal posts, "Oh, good. You're awake now~.", a seductive voice said from the darkness. Nyaruko looked up to see a slender, red-haired girl with pigtails tied up in red ribbon's, she also had fame marking's covering her body, Nyruko's eyes widened when she recognized girl, "Cthuko!?"

"Surprised to see me?", she asked as she got on the bed, cupping Nyruko's cheek, "My, my~, how you've grown since I last saw you. You look so beautiful..."

"Listen you crazy weirdo, when i get out of this I'm gonna-mpth!", Nyruko tried yell at her captor, only for her to silence her with a ball-gag, "Ah-ah-ah, there won't be any talking right now.", Cthuko said as she pressed her sexy body onto Nyaruko's, with some drool coming from her lip's, "I've watched you, Nyaruko. I've seen how you constantly pine for that Earthling; should have be giving those affection's to me!", she said as she felt up the Nyarlathotepan's budding breasts, her finger's dragging along her skin and making Nyaruko shiver, no matter how hard she thrashed she couldn't break free.

"These chain's were made specifically for keeping Nyarlathotepan's captive, you can't break them. But don't worry, I'll free you once I'm done with you. But first, I want to see what your sexy body can do.", Cthuko said as she stood up and grabbed an egg-shaped object from the table next to the bed and pressed it gently against Nyaruko's pussy lips. Nyaruko shivered and wriggled about, feeling the object slowly get pushed into her pussy, Cthuko then pulled out a small black dial, "Now show me what your body can do!", she said with a perverted grin as she twirled the dial around, causing the egg inside Nyaruko to vibrate wildly.

"AHAN!", Nyaruko gasped as she tried to endure the overwhelming sensations, she threw her head back as she let out a hard cry of frustration and thrashed about in the binds, "Heh,heh,heh. What's the matter, Nyaruko?", Cthuko giggled as she got off Nyaruko and spread her own legs apart, pressing her fingers against her pussy and gently twirled her finger around her clitoris, moaning in pleasure, "Is it too much for you? I haven't even dialed it up to 50% yet!", she said as Nyaruko shivered and twitched, moaning through the ball-gag.

Nyruko futilely attempted to resist the pleasure from the vibrator dancing between her legs, her screams and moans were clearer now as she could not hold the tide back any longer. She arched her back and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she came hard. Her legs stiffened and her toes curled as she rode the pleasure wave, her pussy juices squirting all over the cover's.

"Mmhmm...you really liked that, didn't you?", Cthuko asked as she stopped fingering herself and crawled up next to Nyaruko, "It's not over yet, I still want to play with you.", she said as she unshackled Nyaruko's arms and legs from the bed and quickly grabbed the girl's wrists in one hand before she could even think of making a run for it, "You're not going anywhere!", she insisted, "You have to pleasure me now!", she said as she spread both their legs open and pressed their wet pussies together, Nyaruko cried out through the ball gag as Cthuko spared no mercy for her, their bodies pressed and grinded together as the pleasure were slowly built up heat between them.

Cthuko could feel the vibrations through her captives pussy, urging her to press harder against her body. Her free hand twirled the dial around, changing the intensity of the vibrator. Nyaruko yelped and gasped, arching her back and rocking her hips back and forth, unwittingly succuming to the pleasure and thrust herself forward into Cthuko's hips, she drooled through the ball gag as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she couldn't hold herself back any longer.

"Yes! Just like that!", Cthuko moaned, "Cum as hard as you can! Give into the pleasure!"

Nyaruko felt herself get pulled on top of Cthuko as she came for a second time, her juices spraying all over her lower half. The Cthughan held her close as the two writhed in pleasure, Cthuko sat up and turned off the vibrator off before pulling it out of Nyaruko, dripping with clear pussy juice. She happily licked it clean of the sweet nectar and placed it at their side, "Your body and pussy are so soft and warm.", she said smoothly before standing up and walked towards a chest at the center of the room, she opened it and pulled out a large, slightly clear red double dildo in hand. It was a good 17 inches long, nearly 4 inches in girth, and very flexible along the whole length, "I've wanted to feel your body embracing mine for soo long..."

Nyaruko sat up and gazed at the dildo in Cthuko's hand, her eyes wide with disbelief and horror, "Wh-that thing's huge!", she screamed after ripping off the ball gag, "It'll tear me apart!"

"Now now, don't get all worked up.", the Cthughan cooed as she descendied upon Nyaruko who tried to back away, but she didn't have much control over her legs as she was still exhausted from her session earlier, Cthuko dropped down to her knees. Holding Nyaruko in place, she pressed the head of the dildo against her pink slit. Nyaruko screamed as she felt the dildo enter her body, spreading her pussy lips wide open and hitting the back of her cervix, it slid in smoothly due to her pussy being coated her cum.

Cthuko applied more pressure to the shaft, pressing it up against Nyaruko's womb. The Nyarlathotepan twitched and screamed as she felt it forcefully enter her womb. Cthuko didn't stop until she noticed a bulge in her stomach, and then she adjusted the shaft until it was comfortably settled in her body. Nyaruko shivered and gazed down at her body in a combination of wonder and horror, it felt like she was impaled on the damn thing, yet just by looking at it, she could tell not even half of it was inside her! The remaining length protruded from her as if she was sporting her own dick!

"Do you like it?", Cthuko asked, pulling her close to her body and reached down and grasped the end of the dildo, gently massaging the head and rolling a finger over the tip, Nyaruko shivered at the feeling of the reverberations down the shaft and into her body, "Nghh! Please stop!", she begged, her legs twitching as she felt the sensations go deep into her body; deeper than anything else ever had.

Cthuko simply shook her head before stroking the dildo, Nyaruko gasped and shivered heavily with her body was reacting to the dildo inside her, _'What's going on?It's like I can feel everything this dildo feel's...' _, she thought to herself before Cthuko stroked it again, forcing her to thrust her hips up into the Cthughan's hand, "NOOO! Let go of it!", she moaned out.

"Hmm, I don't think so.", Cthuko smirked as she pinned Nyaruko down and continued to stroke the dildo before grabbing the other end and guiding it to her own cunt as she sat down in Nyaruko's lap, "Uuuhhhh!", she moaned, shivering as she felt her pussy lips spread open, "Hahhh! I finally get to make babies with Nyaruko-chan! I think I'll call it 'Kyaruko'!"

"I'm n-n-not having yo- Ahhhh!", Nyaruko tried to protest, but was frozen in shock when she felt the dildo being squeezed by Cthuko's pussy lips, she could actually FEEL with the dildo! It turned her on greatly, and she became overwhelmed with an uncontrollable urge, it was at that moment her mind finally snapped, her desire for pleasure overrunning her preferences, all she cared about now, was pleasure.

"C-C-Cthuko-chan...", she panted, feeling her face burning up, "Let me fuck you."

Star's appeared in Cthuko's eye's as she rolled off Nyaruko's lap and got back on the bed, she then spread her legs wide open giving her free access to her pussy, "Come over here and fuck me hard with your new cock!", Nyaruko smiled as she stood up and stroked the shaft as if it were her own cock, and then descended upon her.

The shaft slid in with little resistance, and both girls moaned softly, Nyaruko wrapped her arms around Cthuko and shivered as she felt the pleasure shoot up the shaft and into her body, just having it inside her felt unbelievable! With her heart pounding in her chest, Nyaruko pulled her hips back and then thrust them down intoCthuko, causing her to moaned loudly, her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her body trembled in pleasure. Words could not describe the sensation she felt, she thrust her hips back and forth faster, hoping to soon feel that sweet release.

"Oooohhh! Keep going, Nyaruko-chan~! I'm so close!", Cthuko moaned, clenching the bed sheets underneath her.

"Nyahaaaahh! So am I-AHHH!", Nyaruko and Cthuko cried out together as they came at the same time, Nyaruko's spasms caused her to thrust repeatedly into Cthuko's pussy, it felt like something was leaving the tip of the dildo, as if it was being pushed out of her! Nyaruko pulled out and watched as her fake cock throbbed violently with each sudden surge before slowly going limp. She collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

"No...I'm not done yet...I need more!", Cthuko shouted as she stroked the dildo, earning another moan from Nyaruko and making her go fully eract once more. Cthuko then got on top of Nyaruko's sweat-covered body and guided the cock back to her pussy before lowering herself onto her fake cock, Nyaruko's legs tensed as the pleasure shot down from the dildo into her nervous systems it was somehow wired with, Cthuko moved her hips up and down, embedding the dildo deeper into her pussy. Nyaruko's eyes widened and her cock burned with such intense pleasure!

Cthuko moved up and down on the shaft, using her very experienced vaginal muscles to grasp and squeeze the shaft, her body pressed down on Nyaruko's with her thrusts, which began to steadily increase in speed. The pleasure Nyaruko received through the dildo was so powerful, she felt like she could pass out at any moment, but the pleasure seemed to keep her between both phases of consciousness, her pupils dilated and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

She lost track of time. Whether it went on for days, hours, or even a few minutes, she didn't know. Every moment of sensation felt stretched out further than what seemed possible, then finally she felt something building up inside her womb, and it found its way into the embedded part of the double dildo. It coursed through the shaft and made it feel like Nyaruko's dick was a lot longer than the length of the exposed section that was currently inside Cthuko, she wrapped her arms around Cthuko's body as the sensation suddenly shot up the shaft with extreme force and fired out of the end, Cthuko gasped as her womb was filled with Nyaruko's seed, the amount was incredible! It splashed out the sides of Cthuko's pussy lips and drenched Nyaruko's hips. Nyaruko's eyes rolled in the back of her head once more as her hips thrust up into Nyaruko's pussy to pump the juices even deeper into her body.

"Aaahhh! AHHHH!", Cthuko fell back as she came, Nyaruko got to her knees and knelt above her, still cumming from her fake cock, she gripped it with both hand's and stroked it rapidly to squirt more cum all over Cthuko's body, Her hot fluid covered her body, when she was done, Nyaruko trembled and slowly let go of her cock, with a loud squelching noise, the dildo slid out of her pussy and landed in a wet heap on the mattress between her legs. Nyaruko felt her crotch, feeling a bit empty now that she couldn't feel the cock, but she was glad that the constant arousal was finally gone. Exhausted, she collapsed next to Cthuko. The two rested quietly next to each other to collect their strength. After some time passed, Cthuko leaned over and kissed Nyaruko on the lip's, "I love you..."

Nyaruko tried to respond, but yelped upon feeling Cthuko cupping her crotch in her palm, her fingers prodding and pressing down on her clitoris, making her heart jump each time, she could only lay there and take it as darkness enveloped her vision...and sleep overtook her...

* * *

"Nyaruko! breakfast!", Mahiro's voice woke her from her slumber, she looked around the room to make sure she was back home, then sighed in relief, "It was just a dream...", she said to herself as she got out of bed...

*THUMP*

She quickly turned around to see the double dildo land on the floor in front of the computer, with a note attached to it; "If you want another "session", just call me!", there was a red kiss mark at the end of the note, Nyaruko could only blush before throwing away the note and hiding the dildo under her pillow.

"Stupid sexy Cthuko!", she shouted before leaving the room...unaware that a flaming heart icon appeared on her computer screen...

THE END.


End file.
